


【福华ABO】过往不咎

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: “我吸毒，抽烟，反社会，不是更脏吗？”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	【福华ABO】过往不咎

**Author's Note:**

> ✘请一定读完试阅片段后再决定是否阅读正文
> 
> 试阅片段：  
>  “华生是Beta，况且他只是军医。”  
>  “军医也是军人，而混在军营里面的Omega，一般被称为……”Jack刻意停顿了一下，他的语速有些过于慢了，仿若念出接下来的单词于他而言是什么奇耻大辱一般。  
>  “Sex Slaves.（性奴）”

圣诞节快到了。

华生很意外地，接到了福尔摩斯家的圣诞邀约。

那封盖着福尔摩斯家族印章的信被华生反反复复地读了许多次，烫金的信纸——就一封家信来说——铺张得毫无必要，一看就是迈克洛夫特的手笔。

“福尔摩斯，这封信是怎么回事？”华生趁着吃早餐的间隙问自己的朋友，后者正窝在他最喜欢的安乐椅里喝咖啡。

福尔摩斯没说话，只是伸出手来示意华生把信给他。

“这应该不是迈克洛夫特的字迹，”福尔摩斯仔细看了一会“每个'a'的尾巴都会刻意向上卷起，我想不出除了我妈还有谁会用这样奇怪的方式写字。”

“Your parents ?”华生觉得自己一天之内受到的惊吓实在是太多了点，福尔摩斯从没和自己提过他的父母！

“没错，他们想邀请你圣诞夜来家里吃饭——如果你不忙的话。”

“为什么？”

“他们可能只是纯粹地好奇究竟是谁能忍受和我住在一起还陪我办案吧。”

“……”

虽然福尔摩斯早就用他那特有的方式安抚过华生，让他放轻松，权当成朋友间的圣诞晚餐，华生还是不能避免地紧张。

那可是福尔摩斯的父母。

华生站在柜门前挑挑拣拣，他已经快挑了半个钟头了，但还是，一点头绪都没有。

“我喜欢那件，”华生挑得太专心，没注意到自己的好友什么时候走了进来“要戴围巾和手套，挺冷的。”

福尔摩斯迅速从柜子里抽出几件衣物扔在床上，又从宽松的睡衣口袋里掏了一对手套出来。

“福尔摩斯……”

“穿这套就好，别担心。”福尔摩斯罕见地拍了拍华生的肩膀，两人现在的距离近得过于危险了，华生甚至能嗅到福尔摩斯身上无意识散发出来的，独属于Alpha的信息素。

真要命。

发情期临近的Omega不由得红透了整张白皙的面庞，他往后退了两步，不太自在地点了点头。

福尔摩斯显然被好友的顺从极大地取悦了，他和华生道过晚安，然后就离开了房间。

第二天，华生还是穿上了那套衣服。

福尔摩斯——不知为何——心情好得显而易见，他甚至默许了哈德森太太在他的卧室门上挂了一个幼稚的毛绒圣诞袜——放在以往这肯定是要被他嫌弃的。

“我们去散散步吧？”吃过早饭，福尔摩斯问他“你想买点东西给爸爸妈妈吗？”

华生觉得自己应该是脑子不太清醒才没去纠正好友的不恰当用词——这过于亲密了，鉴于他们现在真的只是 普通 朋友。

“好吧。”华生自然地接过福尔摩斯递来的帽子——像他们无数次做的那样——和他一起出了门。

两人随意买了几件衣服，然后在福尔摩斯的提议下去了剧院，谢天谢地，他们还能赶得上圣诞特别演出。

“时间还够，看场演出总不会错的。”福尔摩斯这样说。

毕竟圣诞，剧院的票还是难定了些，不过福尔摩斯这个姓氏实在是大名鼎鼎，最终的结果就是他们不仅订到了票，还拿到了最后的一间包厢。

华生让福尔摩斯先去包厢里等他，自己先去门口雇个车夫把买的礼物送回贝克街。

“福尔摩斯先生，”福尔摩斯刚坐下没多久，包厢的门就被叩开，一个他从未见过的陌生男人走了进来“久仰大名。”

“抱歉，今天不接受咨询。”福尔摩斯诧异都挑了挑眉毛，饶是他早已在来人进来的一瞬间推理再三，也没能猜出这位衣着考究的拜访者究竟有何来意。

嗯，还是个医生。

“但我今天接受咨询，”来者大大咧咧地往绒布沙发上一躺“Jack，你一定会有很多东西想问我的。”

“For what？”福尔摩斯的耐心几乎被耗尽，这从他紧皱的眉心就可见一斑。

“John Watson，”Jack挂起那种骄纵的笑，这让他看起来和那些浪子别无二致“我和他有过很多深入的交流。”

“你什么意思？”福尔摩斯第一次感受到自己引以为傲的理智岌岌可危，他自己也难以名状的酸涩情感填充了整个胸腔。

“字面意思，你应该知道，一般来说Omega是不会被军队招收的吧？”

“华生是Beta，况且他只是军医。”

“军医也是军人，而混在军营里面的Omega，一般被称为……”Jack刻意停顿了一下，他的语速有些过于慢了，仿若念出接下来的单词于他而言是什么奇耻大辱一般。

“Sex Slaves.（性奴）”

福尔摩斯只觉得脑海里紧绷的某根弦倏地断了，他像发怒的野兽一般站起身来一拳打在对方脸上，接下来每一下力道都大得吓人。这不应该，鉴于他是以理性著称于世的大侦探福尔摩斯。

剧院的包厢隔音可能不太好，又或许是Jack的惨叫实在太过于渗人，总之华生几乎是撞开了包厢的门，冲上前抱住福尔摩斯的腰把他扯开。

“冷静点！”华生在福尔摩斯耳边说道，这声呼唤像海妖的歌声一般摄人心魄，福尔摩斯那双灰色的眼睛里缭绕的怒火一点点散开，站在原地一言不发。

华生往Jack那边瞟了一眼，惨白着脸掏出手帕给福尔摩斯擦流到手腕的血，他应该是知道发生什么了，福尔摩斯紧紧盯着他，那双漂亮的浅棕色瞳孔因为未知的某些的原因被掩藏在眼帘之下。

“我们走，回家再说。”华生这句话几乎是一种祈求了，他试探地揪住福尔摩斯的袖口，却被反客为主地一把握住，然后就被拖着往外走去。

回程的马车简直是一种可怕的煎熬，虽然平日里两人在车上也很少说话——福尔摩斯通常情况下会把自己闷在思维宫殿里——但这回的低气压几乎让华生喘不过气。

他们并没有离开很远，不到半小时两人就回到了贝克街。

其实福尔摩斯甚至搞不清自己是不是在生气，他甚至不知道自己生气的理由究竟在哪里，他只是下意识地觉得烦闷，那些不知从何而来的恼怒满满当当地填在他的胸腔里。

至于理智，被福尔摩斯吹捧至上的理智，这时还不知道在思维宫殿的哪个地方睡觉呢！

“你是Omega，” 福尔摩斯在安乐椅里窝了半天，问出来的第一个问题居然是最无关紧要的“你为什么不和我说？”

“因为人们总看不上Omega，毕竟我们会有发情期，身体也比Alpha更差些，”华生斟酌了一下措辞，毕竟他总不能说自己是为了留在福尔摩斯身边“我觉得你应该不喜欢不受控制的东西，比如Omega的发情期。”

“哈！你觉得我不喜欢，”福尔摩斯又恢复了那种讥诮的语气，他从安乐椅里面站起身来朝华生压过去“我是不是该和你证明一下我喜不喜欢？”

华生想推开他，更想和他说他靠得太近而自己的发情期又近在咫尺，这样越轨的行为简直是对Omega耐力的一种极大挑衅。

可惜他还没来得及做些什么，就被福尔摩斯死死攥住了手腕。

“我来告诉你我喜不喜欢，”福尔摩斯以一种近乎色情的方式舔过华生的唇瓣，他扯下自己的领带把华生的手腕绑在一起，紧接着去拽他的衬衫扣子。

华生这下是真的慌了，他意识到两人间有什么东西变得不一样了，或许他一直奢望的某些东西并不是臆想，那些他自以为的深厚情意也并不是毫无依据。

但，那怎么行。

他用尽全身力气推开福尔摩斯——这家伙已经把自己的衬衫全解开了——顾不得自己凌乱的衣衫就往门口冲去。

可惜他还没走出两步，就被福尔摩斯抓着手腕带了回来，灰色的眼睛在怒气的冲撞下晦暗不明，华生没来由地觉得一阵恐惧。

“I know everything about you.”福尔摩斯把这句话说得咬牙切齿“117，那个你曾经服役过的军团，那些碰过你的人现在估计尸骨都找不到。今天那个Jack，我也知道他，但迈克洛夫特说他撇得很干净，找不到把柄，除掉需要一点时间。”

福尔摩斯突然停下来，他凑得更近了，几乎是贴着华生的耳朵说的：

“你来告诉我，告诉我为什么。”

华生眨了眨眼，剔透的泪珠满满当当地盛在里面。

他想起那段灰色的时光，明明自己已经足够努力，虽然是Omega，但拿到了考上了伦敦医学院，也通过了体质测试，顺利成为一名真正意义上的“军医”。

他在骄傲和喜悦中到新的军营报道，却被Alpha医生用麻醉剂放倒绑在床上。

他拼命反抗陌生来者的触碰，但却无济于事，每天都会有样貌各异的Alpha把肉棒插进自己的小穴，还有手和嘴巴，他们尽情使用这个毫无反抗之力的omega性奴，有时为了助兴，甚至会给他注射海洛因和发情剂。Alpha军医给他扣上了防护环，防止他被哪个没轻没重的大兵标记。

那个军医就是Jack。

华生记得那段岁月，705天。

他被关在帐篷里，白天黑夜对他而言都是一样的，毕竟一直都暗无天日。幸亏大兵们的生活很有规律，白天从不会有人来，这才让他有了点时间的概念。

他一次也没上过战场，腿也不是被敌军打伤的，是逃跑那天被Jack用猎枪打的。

毕竟军医不会配枪，Jack的枪还是跟阿富汗当地的猎人用毒品换的。

华生甚至还要感谢敌军，要不是他们的增援突然到了，几乎把那些大兵一网打尽，他也找不到这么绝佳的机会。

他本该不知道这些消息的，但那天很久都没有人来把他绑在床上，原本立在帐篷口人影也消失无踪，他才敢大着胆子溜出去，直到快跑出军营才Jack发现，叫嚣着追了上来。

那是自己有生以来跑得最快的一次，华生一直这么认为，他一路向前跑，拖着被打伤的腿一头扎进森林，夜晚伸手不见五指，Jack的怒吼也没能帮他辨明方向。

他一路往丛林深处走，直到遇上了当地的居民，才用身上挂着的银质军牌——真是讽刺，他可还有编号记录在册——换了伤药，食物和钱，还有一栋小小的，暂时栖身的小屋。

伤口拖得太久，天气又热，有些组织已经坏死了，他就用小刀把那些地方割下来，血流得到处都是，吓坏了邻居家的孩子。

他不敢留太久，那些大兵随时会追上来，等伤口稍微愈合他便马上上路，几经辗转才回到英国。

他隐姓埋名地在伦敦住了几年，没有找工作，间歇发作的PTSD已经足够耗尽他所有体力。这期间还得多亏一些原来大学里的朋友救济才勉强维持生活。

后来他就遇到了福尔摩斯。

“我不在意这个，”福尔摩斯的声音响起的时候，华生才后知后觉地意识到自己把什么都说出来了“你当年认识我的时候，留下的尾巴太多了，迈克洛夫特在你搬进来的24小时内就把你查得干干净净。你还得找时间谢谢他吧，毕竟他帮你收拾了这些烂摊子。”

“我很脏，”华生的声音轻到几乎让人捉摸不透，他抬起手碰了碰福尔摩斯的侧脸，小心翼翼得像在抚摸一捧易碎的阳光“我不值得。”

福尔摩斯第一次发现华生的声音原来不只能让他由衷沉醉，还能像尖锐的刀刃一般锥人心扉。

“我吸毒，抽烟，反社会，不是更脏吗？”

福尔摩斯笑着问他，趁他没反应过来之前狠狠吻住他，用上那种要把他糅入骨血的劲头。他舔咬爱人的唇瓣，追逐躲闪的舌尖，让对方只能发出那种被完全钳制的，可怜兮兮的呜咽声。

他剥掉华生上衣的动作似乎有点太过野性了，不然怎么解释被他直接扯坏的衬衫袖口，奥丁在上，那只是颗可怜的纽扣。

等到两人真正赤诚相见，福尔摩斯尝试打开华生扣紧的双膝的时候，一直顺从地承受的华生才终于哭出声来，久违而可怖的恐惧让他浑身颤抖，那种被完全打开的侵略感让他止不住地怕。

但那是福尔摩斯。

就像福尔摩斯无法否认自己对破案的热忱，他也无法否认自己的爱，他渴望福尔摩斯给予的一切。

于是他用上自己全身的力气把福尔摩斯推倒在铺了柔软毛地毯的地板上，他哭得太厉害了，全身因为恐惧一直在发抖，但这并不能阻止他撑起自己的身体往福尔摩斯挺立的阴茎上坐下去。

华生很快为自己的莽撞行为付出了代价，没有经过润滑的后穴干涩紧窄，几乎是在强行破开的一瞬间就就渗出了血。

福尔摩斯显然被吓了一跳，他抽出自己的阴茎坐起来，把华生抱进怀里温柔地亲他，在发现对方疼得浑身都在冒冷汗的时候心如刀绞。

“没关系的，我没关系的……”华生摇着头推开他，泪水顺着甩头的动作滴落在浅色的地毯上，晕开一片湿润的水痕。 

“Allow me.”福尔摩斯几不可闻地叹了口气，他确实心疼自己的Omega，但也不能不顾及对方的情绪。

更何况，他们都太需要通过什么来确认彼此的存在，感情中的不真实感谁都不能免俗，哪怕是自诩理性至上的福尔摩斯也不行。

福尔摩斯把华生打横抱起来往自己卧室走去，一边祈祷上次迈克洛夫特送的油膏没有被自己随手扔掉——别误会，伦敦的冬天还是挺干燥的。

其实客厅与卧室距离不远，他们真的没必要连这点时间都要利用来接吻，但这或许就是他们还没进到卧室就欲火焚身的原因。

“福尔摩斯……”华生在福尔摩斯就着油膏推进一根手指的时候抓住对方的手腕，遥远的记忆一下子变得真实可感，他几乎没法控制混杂在细碎呻吟间的悲泣，恐惧顺着快感节节攀升，这让他浑身发凉。

“我在这，别担心，”福尔摩斯马上反应过来，办案时练出的敏捷身手在他伏身吻住华生的时候得到了最大化发挥，他不厌其烦地一遍遍舔吻过苍白干燥的唇瓣，直到那里重新变得水润漂亮起来。

福尔摩斯向来是个效率第一的人，他一边用连绵不绝的亲吻安抚爱人的情绪，一边一刻不停地扩张Omega慢慢变得湿润的小穴，透明的爱液混了鲜血，杂糅成暧昧的浅粉色，顺着福尔摩斯的手腕淌到灰色的床单上。

华生在接吻的间隙撇见床上的湿痕，不由得红透了白皙的耳根。他记得这张床单还是自己买的——鉴于福尔摩斯原来那张深棕色的床单已经洗得发白——那片温柔的灰让他总想起福尔摩斯的眼睛，也是一样好看的灰色。

“慢……慢点……唔……太大了……”华生在福尔摩斯顶进去的一瞬间就拔高了呻吟起来，其实他也没多害怕，只是下意识地期待什么，具体是什么他也说不好，或许只是一个吻。

福尔摩斯从未想过华生会这么紧，这么热，那让他精明的大脑有一瞬间空白，Alpha的本能让他想狠狠操干身下甜美可口的Omega，原始的欲望几乎烧红了他澄澈的灰色双眼。

但他很快在华生带着哭腔的呻吟中回过神来，愧疚地把爱人搂进怀里补上一个亲吻，这个吻在情欲的使役下向下走去，福尔摩斯一路舔吻过锁骨，那对纤薄漂亮的骨架在过于热情的挑拨下轻轻颤抖。

显然福尔摩斯并不满足于此，他扣住爱人柔韧的腰肢慢慢抽插起来，但他顶得并不深，也不很用力，只凭着记忆顶弄敏感的生殖腔口，耐心地等待Omega的身体适应即将到来的激烈情事。

福尔摩斯在理智全线崩溃之前捕捉到华生呻吟时的甜腻尾声，于是他忍无可忍地一口咬住对方淡粉色的湿润乳尖，赶在对方惊叫之前拔出阴茎狠狠辗进去。华生最开始还有些难以承  
受地低声抽泣，但在适应节奏之后很快就被拉入汹涌可怕的快感中，随着福尔摩斯抽插的节奏不知羞耻地挺腰迎上去。

“别……别碰那里……”华生被福尔摩斯操开生殖腔口的动作吓得一下止住了哭声，生殖腔比穴道娇嫩百倍，粗糙的肉冠哪怕只是轻轻蹭过都能带来可怖的快感。华生茫然地捂住自己的小腹，那里被顶出一个小小的凸起，不安地追逐一个吻。

福尔摩斯扣住华生的后颈亲上去，于此同时，他抵在生殖腔内的阴茎也涨大成结，温凉的精液打在滚烫的内壁上，华生毫无防备地被推上高潮，身前的阴茎跳动着射出稀薄的白浊。

成结的过程漫长得有些痛苦，华生疲惫地窝在福尔摩斯怀里喘气，脖颈后被重新咬开的腺体还隐隐沁着血珠。

“睡一会吧？”

“晚上记得叫我……”华生总算还记得晚上还有个圣诞晚宴，半梦半醒间模模糊糊地提醒了一句 “这还是我第一次见爸爸妈妈……”

华生的声音飘渺得像一场捉摸不透的的美梦，福尔摩斯想着，轻轻地在爱人眉间落下一个吻。

彩蛋：

“华生医生，好久不见，”雷斯垂德不知为何也出现在福尔摩斯家的圣诞晚宴上“你腿怎么了，是旧伤复发了吗？”

“不，我没事，”华生勉强笑了笑，神情有几分疲倦

“毕竟谁也不知道福尔摩斯是个在床上没轻没重的混蛋。”

TBC.


End file.
